


Rest and Relaxation

by SweetwaterBackwoods



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering, makeout, of a sort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBackwoods/pseuds/SweetwaterBackwoods
Summary: A moment finally alone together.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Rest and Relaxation

Azu sighs dramatically as she sits down on the bed of pillows that makeup that all too familiar now hideaway her and Kiko have made. The other woman’s already there and looks up from the journal she was writing in and smiles at the interruption.

Azu curls in and slouches down as far as she can. She reaches out and places a hand on Kiko's thigh and squeezes, which results in an amused snort, "that rough of a day huh?" Kiko says.

Azu gives a lazy nod and repositions herself so she's now curled up beside her girlfriend with her head on her shoulder and hands now intertwined. "I missed you," she says.

Kiko laughs, "We see each other every day,” she says. She gives a small kiss on the top of Azu’s head.

The orc huffs, “yes but we don’t get to  _ talk _ to each other. Everything is so busy all the time we barely get a moment to ourselves. I know what we’re doing is important but sometimes I just want...to relax,” she says. She sounds so grumpy and endearing that Kiko can’t help but giggle a little bit at her expense.

“This is what life on a ship is like, my darling,” she replies and pauses a moment as she strokes the hand she’s holding with her thumb, “but we are here now. Let’s relax,” she finishes.

The turn to face each other and Kiko's face turns slightly wicked as her smile curls into a smirk and her eyes get a hint of mischief in them that makes Azu's stomach immediately get warm. Slowly, she takes Azu and moves her into her lap so she's straddling her. Kiko brings her hands and places one on each of Azu's thighs and rubs gently up and down. Azu relaxes further into it and gives a hum from deep in her chest.

Kiko lets out a small laugh and looks at Azu for a moment before she pushes up slightly and kisses her. It's slow and calculated and she matches the movement of her lips to the movement of her hands and it's a rhythm that Azu can feel throughout her body. Azu bucks a bit, tries to reposition herself to get friction from anywhere but Kiko's hands grip down on her thighs to keep them in place. She pulls out of the kiss and takes Azu's bottom lip with her as she gives it a suck as sort of an exclamation point.

Azu's already breathless and Kiko licks her bottom lip and smiles sweetly "patience, pretty lady" she says in a low tone. Azu feels her throat grow dry so she just nods in response. Kiko winks and then begins the same painfully slow process. This time she leans in and hovers over Azu's lips, as if challenging her to close the gap, before she moves to the left and kisses her cheek; then her chin, then her other cheek. She makes her way down to the jawline then the middle of the throat until finally she's back over her lips again and now Azu's lost the patience required.

She presses her lips onto Kiko's before they have the chance to wander and that elicits a laugh from the human. She moves the hand she hand on Azu's right thigh and places it on the back of her neck to pull her just a little bit closer. Azu sinks further down into Kiko's lap with a happy moan.

The speed of things finally picks up as Azu pushes both hands up into Kiko's hair. She grabs clumps and pulls tenderly. Kiko gasps and pulls away slightly. She looks at Azu with wide but impressed eyes and a drowsy open mouthed smile.

"Sorry I uh didn't mean-" are all Azu has a chance to say before Kiko cuts her off with another kiss; this time it’s finally fast and open. Kiko sucks and pulls on Azu’s bottom lip whenever she pulls back slightly and the paladin tries to chase it every time to keep them connected as possible. Their tongues play with each other in a delicious rhythm and Kiko’s moved both her hands now to wrap around Azu’s hips, holding her gently and pushing her even further down into her lap.

They break for air and their chests heave up and down together. Kiko starts to peper lazy kisses across Azu’s throat and collarbone as they recover. It’s nice and serene and neither woman wants to break this little bubble they’re in. So they won’t.

“Feeling relaxed now?” Kiko asks.

Azu nods and smiles and gives her a lazy kiss, “yeah...yes definitely.”

Kiko squeezes her hands where they are placed on Azu’s hips and gets that same smirk from earlier back on her face and effortlessly swings the two of them around so now Azu’s on her back and Kiko’s on top of her. She blinks in surprise but there’s an excitement in her eyes that makes Kiko smile. She leans down and kisses her quick before pulling back and kissing the tip of her nose.

“Is this okay,” Kiko whispers. She takes a hand and trails it down Azu’s stomach and stops to play at the waistband of her pants. Azu lets out a shallow gasp and flicks her tongue out slightly.

They haven’t gotten this far yet. Life is just too busy and a small ship with a big crew doesn’t exactly provide the best amount of privacy so they’ve never really had a chance to try. Until now, that is.

Azu places a hand on Kiko’s cheek and pats it lightly. She nods and smiles. Kiko lets out a small breath and moves to kiss the palm on her face. She gently begins to move her hand under the waistband.

It’s warm and inviting as Kiko takes a calloused finger and lifts the band of Azu’s underwear and pulls it down as best she can. She tickles the inside of Azu’s thigh on the way to her entrance. Azu squirms a bit but tries to stay still. Kiko laughs a little and they lock eyes again.

“Relax, Azu,” she says. Azu swallows and nods vigorously as the anticipation grows inside of her. She leans her head back and sinks into the pillows. Kiko smiles and moves a finger to circle just outside Azu’s folds. Her touch is feather light and there’s a low groan that escapes Azu before she bites down on her lip to suppress it.

Kiko repositions herself slightly so she’s up on her knees. She takes her free hand to pull back Azu’s shirt and she leans down and kisses at Azu’s waistband just below her belly button. She blows on the saliva left there and Azu tense.

“Kiko…” Azu whispers which makes the other woman have a small response of her own.

“Pretty,” Kiko mutters, she closes her eyes briefly before starting to circle Azu again.

This time she pushes her finger slightly against Azu’s opening and feels the slickness already. She slowly but firmly inserts her finger inside and Azu arches her back almost immediately to try and keep her lower half from moving.

Like before when her hands were on her thighs, she moves slowly and deliberately. She circles around and around the inside of her folds and swipes tenderly at her clit. Kiko tries to control her own breathing as she feels the warmth and wetness cover her finger, mixed with the sound of Azu’s tiny pleasures. She looks up and takes in the scenery. Azu’s head as far back as it can possibly go, neck out and exposed. It’s all so beautiful.

She gradually picks up the pace and she slides in another finger. The walls are tight around her as she focuses one finger on just the clit while the other pumps slowly in and out. There’s so much tension rising in both of them.

Azu reaches out and grabs Kiko’s free arm and pulls her closer. “Not...not enough,” she says as she pants, “Need you to...to. I need-” she huffs. Kiko’s never seen her this frazzled and she makes it a small mission to get her in this state whenever possible from this moment forward.

Kiko stops her movements and slowly removes her fingers. She leans down and kisses Azu. It’s lazy but hot and open. They break apart and Azu looks speechless.

“What do you want,” Kiko said, “tell me,” she takes a hand and runs it along Azu’s cheek which makes her eyes flutter close.

“I want,” she starts, her voice shaky, “I want you to take your mouth and...and gods why is this so hard,” Azu huffs. Kiko laughs and kisses her again.

“Say no more. And stop me whenever you like,” Kiko says. “Not likely,” Azu says quickly with a laugh of her own.

Kiko smiles and begins her journey back down. She again hovers over Azu’s waistband and leaves a small trail of kisses above it before she takes both hands and pulls her pants down. Azu lifts up and they’re off. Kiko tosses them to the side and they make a beautiful thump on the floor. The underwear is regarded in much of the same way and now Azu is more exposed as she’s been in a long time. 

A sudden nervous yet still excited energy fills the air around them as they stare at each other.

“You’re sure?” Kiko asks one last time.

“Yes” Azu says with confidence.

Kiko smiles and gives a wink. She blows a small kiss to Azu as she goes down. She licks her lips and goes in.

The second Kiko’s lips touch Azu it sends a jolt of electricity up her entire body. She gasps and grasps at whatever material she can at her side. Kiko leaves open and sloppy kisses at her entrance and moves ever now and again to place kisses on Azu’s inner thighs. Kiko takes in a deep breath to center herself before going in again.

This time she takes the tip of her tongue and begins to lick, her tongue moving up and down in another hypnotizingly rhythmic motion. Azu moves a hand and reaches down to comb through the top of Kiko’s hair. She pulls on it again like before and Kiko gives a hum which in turn vibrates through Azu.

Azu is so at peace as she feels every inch of Kiko’s mouth on her. No outside forces to disturb them. It’s just them and her heavy breathing to fill the silence. It’s perfect and as she runs her fingers through her beloved’s hair a bright and blissful smile appears on her face.

Kiko buries her face deeper. Her nose now brushes along Azu’s bush and it tickles. Kiko smiles. Her eyes are closed as she just focuses on the movements of her mouth and her proximity to Azu’s clit. She aligns herself and in one short and swift movement so takes her tongue and flicks it. Azu jolts in surprise and lets out a probably little too loud of a screech. Kiko takes a moment to look up at her and delivers as best a smile as she can. She goes back to work.

She licks and sucks on Azu’s clit over and over. Slow and deliberate, like this whole encounter has been. It’s soft but firm and she can feel Azu unraveling with every new hit. She’s trying to take it slow as possible to make this last but each new pull of her hair has her on edge too.

Tension continues to build in both of them and Kiko gets as deep as her body will allow.

“I’m..close,” Azu croaks out.

That’s all Kiko needs to up the pace. She fastens her pace and works overtime. She sucks longer and harder and Azu’s grip in her hair tightens as the rest of her body does. The tension is at its breaking point and Kiko firmly plants her hands on Azu hips.

She grips hard as Azu releases all her tension and Kiko uses herself to guide her through it. She stays put at her entrance and takes whatever comes. She licks and cleans up as best she can before finally removing herself. Azu’s arms fall limp and she lays back with her eyes closed. Kiko watches her chest fall up and down and she can’t help but feel a little bit smug that she caused this.

Kiko gets up and grabs Azu’s pants. She gently places them back on her and Azu smiles up at her lazily before pulling her down and now they’re cuddled up alongside each other. Kiko runs a hand up and down Azu’s stomach and in turn Azu is drawing light circles on her back.

“So, was this worth your time?” Kiko asks.

Azu turns and smiles at her before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss, “absolutely,” her smile fades slightly, “but you…”

Kiko waves a hand, “I’m fine for now. This was about you,” Kiko says, “and besides...it’s not like I didn’t enjoy that either,” she whispers. Azu turns away and smiles softly.

She looks back, her eyes are dark and knowing, “next time then,” she whispers. It’s said with the ferocity of a dying promise, and who is Kiko to deny that?

She smiles, “next time then,” she says.

They stay there, in their little getaway oasis, and listen to each other’s breathing as they drift off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! hope you enjoyed this is my first ever attempt at writing smut of any kinds and it will most likely be the last (but I guess never say never.) Thanks to all those who supported me through this (you know who you are)
> 
> bye for now!


End file.
